


Birthday Disputes

by guineamania



Series: Gift Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, I called her Anne, M/M, Squabbling, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Sherlock, he knows that with all his heart but sometimes he just wants to wring his neck to get him to shut up and see sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Disputes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> For ThatwasJustaDream. I am so sorry about how long this has taken!

“For god’s sake Sherlock!” John exclaimed for what felt like the thousandth time. He should get that on a t-shirt the number of times his boyfriend somehow managed to find that last nerve and stamp on it. “This should not be this hard. It’s just a birthday present,” John continued as Sherlock sulked in the shop like a petulant toddler.

“I have told you before she said she doesn’t want anything,” Sherlock argued, picking up a piece of soap with his face twisted with irritation.

“Just because your mother says she doesn’t want anything for you birthday doesn’t mean you don’t buy her anything. She’s just being nice because you and Mycroft don’t get feelings,” John continued, the basket hung over his arm and the other hand wrapped in Sherlock’s. It had confused the majority of the people around them when John and Sherlock started dating. Sherlock Holmes had never been one for relationships. He had that weird thing with Adler and the sort of relationship with Janine with was actually a long con. That was it; until John Watson came limping into his lab. It was great to have someone that actually understood him but on days like this Skerlock really regretted opening his heart. If it wasn’t for John then he would be sat at home thinking about everything but his mother’s birthday. They had never made a very big deal over birthdays with both Holmes children unable to understand why people got so excited about the anniversary of their birth. But this was the first time that Mr and Mrs Holmes were going to meet John as their son’s boyfriend not just colleague. That was the only reason Sherlock was trudging around London in the cold.

“If she said she doesn’t want a present then she might be annoyed we didn’t listen to her,” Sherlock argued, John just grumbled.

“Just let me,” John finally gave up on involving Sherlock in the decision making purpose and the private investigator was fine with that decision.

 

“Oh Sherlock, John honey it’s wonderful,” Anne exclaimed as she unwrapped the gift John had decided on. He had found an old photo of Sherlock and Redbeard and had got it professionally framed. There weren’t many pictures of the Holmes brothers around so when John had found this one he knew he had better keep hold of it.

“So glad you like it Anne, thank you for inviting me,” John smiled, leaning against Sherlock’s side despite the other man sitting as straight as a pole and tensing like he would run at any minute.

“Of course I had to, you’re the first person Sherlock has ever wanted to meet us. It must be special,” Anne admitted and John spotted a little blush form on Sherlock’s cheeks. It brought a smile to John’s face. He knew he was more committed to this relationship than Sherlock was, that was expected while Sherlock got a handle on good emotions, but it was nice to know that Sherlock also thought this was serious.


End file.
